the_library_of_kennyismfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenwas
Kenwas are declarations set by high Kennyist authorities. Only High Priests, Priests, Elite Disciples, and Pope Scoop can issue them. Kenwas dictate orders of punishment to those who Kenny dislikes. Outstanding Kenwas Name: Michael Bay Issued by: High Priest Bloxx Offence: Destroying the Teenage Murant Ninja Turtles Punishment: Lizzie Name: Glen Mazzara Issued by: Elite Disciple Katie Offence: Being a cunt Punishment: Genital mutilation Name: Laurie Holden Issued by: Elite Disciple Katie Offence: Playing Andrea badly Punishment: Lizzie's 12 inch plastic Name: Justin Bieber Issued by: Elite Disciple Paul "Jesus" Monroe Offence: Multiple crimes in which he did stupid shit, also is a total douchedick. Punishment: Crucification while being anally abused. Name: Chris Brown Issued by: Elite Disciple Paul "Jesus" Monroe Offence: Beating an okay singer. Being a shitty rapper. Punishment: Tied to a Lamborghini and dragged through a cactus field at high speed. Name: RayWilliamJohnson Issued by: Pope Scoop Offence: Not having swag or the ability to make a semi-decent fucking YouTube video. Punishment: Forced to cough in front of Carol Peletier. Name: Daryl Dixon Issued by: Elite Disciple Jesus Offence: Being the attraction of the show despite having no interesting storylines or character development. Punishment: Tied to a cross and shot by every Kennyist with a crossbow. Name: PewDiePie Issued by: Elite Disciple Jesus Offence: Being the most annoying YouTuber and overrated. Punishment: Cactus Dildo'd Name: SpinoRaptor24 Issued by: Pope Scoop Offence: Insulting our Lord and Saviour, Kenny. Punishment: All limbs amputated, impaled on a balcony. Name: YoungAnarchy Issued by: Elite Disciple Katie Offence: Being a cunt. Punishment: Lizzie and Mika tag-team. Name: Nicki Minaj Issued by: Elite Jesus, requested by Disciple Zora. Offence: Being a terrible singer & "rapper". Punishment: Oral cactus dildo'd while coughing infront of Carol. Name: CamTheWoot Issued by: High Priest Bloxxasourus Offence: Being a Kennyism hatah Punishment: Forced to suck the anons dieeecckkkkkkkkkzzzzzz Name: Maddog48 Issued by: Elite Disciple Zora Offence: Declaration of War against Kenny's love, Egotistically making an entire Empire based around himself. Punishment: Invaded and shot by Every Kennyist with a gun. Name: WikiaFrog Issued by: Elite Disciples Zora and Katie Offence: Homophobia and Kennytheism. Punishment: Zora's motherfucking Salt lick. Name: Twinkie102 Issued by: Elite Disciple Zora, by the request of Disciple and Unofficial Official Manager of Kennytropolis Phazon8058 Offence: Being a Kennytheist and claiming that Kenny's followers are wierdos. Punishment: Hop on the subway of Kennytropolis after midnight, have the powerplant explode so that the subway ends up stopping. The power plant takes months to replace, so he slowly starves to death in the metal death trap that is the subway. Name: DarkSydePhil (DSPGaming) Issued by: Elite Disciple GhostWolf716 Offence: Being a dick to his fans and insulted Kenny during his playthough of The Walking Dead on Youtube. Punishment: Fed to 4Chan Name: Doctor Pug Issued By: Elite Disciple Zora at the request of Disciple Phazzy Offence: Refusal to pledge. Punishment: After a trip to the International Space Station, he will be loaded onto a Soyuz space vessel for a return trip to earth. During undocking, the Soyuz will "accidentally" depressurize, causing him to burst like a balloon. No seriously, his head will pop like a zit on a teenager's face. Name: Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt Issued By: Elite Disciple Glaive Offence: Being sexist, a dick, and always pointing out Kenny's flaws. Punishment: A warhammer shoved up his canal, and forced Lizzie penetration. Name: Kovarro Issued By: Elite Disciple Zora Offence: Disrespecting Kenny and Showing love to Beth Greene and Ben Paul. Also thinks extras are better than actual characters Punishment: Seeing Beth and Ben die before being squashed by a salt lick. Then forced to watch Woodbury Resident 11 raped to death by Lizzie. Name: Emily Kinney Issued By: Pope Scoop Offence: Why the fuck is there a Beth Greene? Punishment: Head smashed in with Lucille by Negan. Name: AlVan Issued by: Disciple Derkfgt Offence: Liking TV Andrea Punishment: Forced to watch Chief Keef music videos Name: Disciple Daniel123Shaw123 Issued by: Executioner/Former Elite Disciple Negan Offense: Desrespecting other Kennyists, promotes himself to Elite Disciple and vandalizing the Kennyism members page. Punishment: Slaughtered like a pig while tied upside down, and forced Lizzie's penetration. Name: Bill Carver Issued by: Elite Disciple Katie Offence: Beating Kenny up and destroying his eye Punishment: Choking to death on Kenny's mighty beard hair, or bash his head in with a crowbar. Name: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Issued by: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Offence: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Punishment: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)